The present invention relates to a coupling device for connecting a waste disposer unit to a sink.
Waste disposer units are installed in the plumbing beneath a sink. These units are generally installed beneath kitchen sinks in an enclosed cabinet area where it is extremely difficult to move and work. Various types of coupling devices have been provided in the past. Most of these are metal and are complex in construction and difficult to use. Some of the more popular ones use rotational plates and threaded studs which must be adjusted with a screwdriver. Besides being difficult to install in close quarters, these metal constructions tend to corrode even though precautions such as plating are taken.
A commercial device has been sought which would be easy to manufacture and install while providing a leak-tight seal.